1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in devices for use as tumble baskets on rotisseries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tumble baskets for use with barbecue rotisseries are known. The most common type is a chrome plated wire basket having a generally hexagonal cross-section. Such baskets have two identical halves that when assembled on the spit of the rotisserie form the basket. The basket halves are secured on the spit and the spit must be removed to open the basket.
It is sometimes difficult to fit large pieces of meat or other foods to be cooked into the basket because the spit runs through the middle of the basket. In addition the food will not tumble freely resulting in uneven cooking or burning. In order to check whether the food is cooked it is necessary to remove the basket from the barbecue and remove the spit to open the basket.